Soulstorm Burza Dusz
by The Stuner
Summary: Jest rok 2987. Minęło ponad 800 lat od Wielkiej Wojny, jak znana nam galaktyka nazywa walkę że Żniwiarzami. Teraz z otchłani kosmosu czai się kolejne niebezpieczeństwo. Czeka tylko, aż ktoś otworzy mu drzwi, a kluczem jest ... Soulstorm. All In One - Twórczości Fanów i Czytelników
1. Prolog

_**Zakończenie Mass Effecta 3:*Spoiler***_

Shepardowi skutecznie przeciwstawia się indoktrynacji Zwiastuna, niszcząc we śnie Żniwiarzy oraz Przekaźniki. Budzi się w ruinach Londynu, nie daleko promienia i postanawia wykonać misję do końca. Przedostaje się na Cytadele gdzie SOC, wraz z Bailey'm, walczy z Huskami. Tam zostaje mu udzielona pierwsza pomoc oraz dostarczona zbroja. Wraz z Korpusem Obrony Cytedeli oraz SOC, Shepard dostaje się do wież Prezydium, gdzie otwiera ramiona Cytadeli. Tygiel zostaje zadokowany, po czym wysyła potężny impuls energii, które niszczy Żniwiarzy oraz wszelkie syntetyki. Shepard zostaje okrzyknięty bohaterem galaktyki.

* * *

**_Prolog:_**

_**Czym jest Wojna? **_Chaosem który niszczy świat czy Ładem oczyszczającym cywilizacje ze wszelkich problemów? Takim razie czym jest Pokój? Ładem dającym nam szansę na rozwijanie się, czy Chaosem prowadzącym do zniszczenia? Ale zawsze po Wojnie jest Pokój, a po Pokoju - Wojna.  
Żniwiarze przez Wojnę mieli być rozwiązaniem. Jednak sojusz między rasami i jeden człowiek doprowadził do nich zniszczenia. Nastał Pokój, okupiony życiem miliardów.

_**Rada Cytadeli, niegdyś będąca potężny organ utrzymująca pokój w znanej nam Galaktyce, upadła.**_ W jej miejsce powstał nowy byt - Republika Cytadeli. Twór będący bezpośrednim rozwinięciem sojuszu który wypracował komandor Shepard. Jej głównym ciałem był Senat oraz wybierany przez wszystkie cywilizacje - Wielki Kanclerz Cytadeli. Każda rasa która miała swą ambasadę przed wybuchem wojny, odzyskała ją, zaś rasy które straciły jej – otrzymywały, dostając równocześnie miejsce w Senacie, który wybierał na dziesięcioletnią kadencje Kanclerza. Przez dwa stulecia panował pokój oraz Ład, jednak nadeszło „coś".

_**„Coś" z początku była gatunkiem rośliny która wskazywała na przejawy inteligencji**_. Wielu ówczesnych naukowców mylnie nazywało je Torianem Nexus, jednak przez przypadek, albo przez swoją pychę, badacze Salarian i Ludzi stworzyli nową rasę, jednak po kolei. Ludzie jako pierwsi zauważyli że Nexus potrafi asymilować się z wszelaką elektroniką. Potomków Adama to zainteresowało, więc zaczęli badać roślinę coraz bardziej „podłączając" ją co do nowych jednostek komputerowych. W tym samym czasie Salarianie pracowali nad „złożoną inteligencji". Nexus przejawiał coś takiego tylko na bardo niskim poziomie, więc naturalnym było to że został początkowym obiektem badań. Tak minęło kolejne stulecie, którym Ludzie zaczęli pracować razem z Salarianami tworząc nową rasę – Sulangi. Jednak zrobili jeden krok za dużo. W roku 2458 połączono zarodnik Sulangi z wrakiem jednego z ostatnich Żniwiarzy. Badacze poczuli się jak Bogowie patrząc jak ich twór rozwijał się, lecz nie byli zadowoleni z czasu jaki mu zajmuje. Pomogli ewolucji … a ta zaśmiała się im prosto twarz. Sulangi połączone z wrakiem, dnia 8 listopada 2458 uzyskała świadomość. Zabił naukowców, pobrali próbki DNA innych ras, po czym uciekł przed atakiem Floty Cytadeli. Po tym incydencie zakazano wszelkich prac nad tworzeniem nowych ras, zaś firmy które uczestniczyły w trakcie tworzenia Sulangi zostały rozwiązane.

_**W 2683 w Cytadela nawiązała kontakt z młodą - jak im się wydawało – i słabą rozwinięta rasą.**_ Oni sami zwali się Veonowami pochodzącymi z Mgławicy Echejskiej. Byli to humanoidalne stworzenia, jednak bardziej przypominały owady, niż Asari czy Ludzi. Posiadali jedną parę oczów, coś na wzór chitynowego pancerza, co przypłacili słabą tężyzną fizyczną. Musieli przez to używać specjalnych egzoszkieletów oraz wyrafinowanych pancerzy bojowych. Gdy przedstawiciele Cytadeli wylądowali na ich rodzinnej planecie, Veon, zostali powitani przez Imperatora Van'Go Marona. W ciągu tych kilku dni, ambasadorowie poznali historię Veonowów, która sama w sobie jest ciekawa. Gdy Galaktyka walczyła o swój byt, na Veonie rozbił się jeden ze statków transportowych. Nikt nie przeżył, jednak wtedy jeszcze podzielony na klany gatunek, zaczął poznawać technologie przybyszów z gwiazd. Tak w ciągu niecałych 500 lat stali się jedną z najbardziej zaawansowanych technologicznie ras w Drodze Mlecznej. Walczyli o tak zwane „Benetor", co ich dialekcie znaczy mniej więcej „Dobro jest najważniejsze". W 2690 roku Veonowie dostali ambasadę oraz swoje miejsce w Senacie przy okazji dając siłom Zjednoczonym potężne mechy bojowe (jak na przykład X 87T) oraz floty, które w porównaniu z siłami Turian czy Ludzi nie były wielkie.

_**I tak nastał rok 2987 …**_


	2. Epizod I: Geneza

**Akt I: Miłego złego początki**

* * *

_**Epizod I: Geneza**_

-Komandorze, wchodzimy na orbitę Perykas V. Systemy maskujące aktywne. Tryb cichego lotu aktywny. Jesteśmy niewidzialni – powiedziała młoda, rudowłosa kobieta siedząc przed wieloma holo panelami.  
-Dobrze. Połącz mnie z statkiem Veanów– rzekł Komandor który był łysiejący mężczyzna po przekroczeniu pięćdziesięciu lat, po czym przed jego zielonymi oczami wyświetlił się przedstawiciel rasy Veonowów – Witam kapitanie O'Kesh. Jaki jest was status?  
-Skanujemy planetę z orbity. Nasze oddziały zwiadowcze się gotowe do akcji komandorze, w tym Widmo.  
-Widmo? Major Kal'gen jest tutaj? - zapytał zaskoczony  
-Tak. Kanclerz nalegał na to – odparł kapitan  
-To nie jest rutynowa misja – pomyślał komandor, po czym normalnie rzekł – Zrozumiałem. Oddział Red jest gotów do akcji. Proszę podać współrzędne LZ.  
-Już podałem komandorze. Benatora(1) – Hologram zniknął.  
-Komandorze? - zapytała się pilotka patrząc swoimi, lazurowymi oczami na komandora  
-Widmo na rutynowej misji. Coś tu nie gra.  
-Wiadomo że coś tu nie gra. Nie wysyła się najlepszego statku oraz najlepszej pilotki na byle co.  
-Jane, trochę samo krytyki. Do kapitana Moreu ci dużo brakuje – powiedział. Rudowłosa prychnęła i obróciła głowę w kierunku panelu.  
-Znów mnie porównują do mojego przodka. To zaczyna to być irytujące – burknęła. Komandor zaśmiał się pod nosem, by następnie obrócić się na piecie i udać się kierunku windy mijać gwiezdną mapę oraz członków załogi, pracujących w pocie czoła przy niej. Dalej zastanawiał się nad prawdziwym powodem tej misji. Jane miała trochę rację. Nikt nie wysyła jednej najnowocześniejszych fregat na rutynową misję. Prędzej przydali by się do ataku na pozycje Yagh'ów. Cholerne stwory.  
-Dobrze że mamy doświadczanie walkach z nimi – pomyślał komandor wchodząc do windy. Drzwi bezszelestnie się zamknęły. Machina ruszyła. Z drugiej strony Widmo. Nie byle jakie. Jedno z najskuteczniejszych w Republice. Blisko dziesięć lat nienagannej służby oraz wysokie odznaczenia w siłach Dominium i Republiki. Gdyby nie on, Noble nie przeżyłoby na Elyzjum. Winda stanęła, a drzwi otworzyły się. Komandor wyszedł, po czym udał się w kierunku zbrojowni. Minął po drodze prom transportowy UT 50 Nikon. Był on rozwinięciem Kodiaka, jednak w przeciwieństwie do swego poprzednika był lepiej opancerzony, szybszy oraz mocniej uzbrojony. Przymierze wyciągało wnioski po nie udanym UT 49 Storm.  
-Cholera ilu to dobrych Marines zginęło przez to gówno – westchnął komandor. Wszedł do zbrojowni. Nie była jakoś specjalnie zrobiona. Szafki na broń po obu stronach pomieszczenia, stoły do składania karabinów, szafy na pancerze. W środku było pięciu mężczyzn oraz dwie kobiety.  
-Komandor Thule – powiedział jeden z nich, dość wysoki rudy mężczyzna salutując. Reszta zrobiła podobnie.  
-Spocznij – odparł Thule – Znacie koordynaty misji?  
-Tak – odparł blondyn zakładający napierśnik– Red One melduje że drużyna jest gotowa. Prócz Trójki.  
-Hawk – wycedził przez zęby komandor – Gdzie on znowu je...  
-Tutaj – wtrącił kolejny głos. Do pomieszczenia wszedł krótko ścięty, średnio umięśniony mężczyzna o szarej barwie oczów. Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu spojrzeli na niego – Przepraszam za spóźnienie, sir – dopowiedział. Thule westchnął.  
-Za pięć minut startujecie – powiedział komandor wychodząc z zbrojowni.  
-Co? - zapytał się Trójka– Ktoś mi powie? Ling?  
-Znów spóźniłeś się na odprawę – powiedziała niska szatynka o azjatyckich rysach, zakładając swój pancerz. Czarnoskóra blondynka obok jej pokiwała tylko głową i ciężko westchnęła – Aisha nie skończyłaś opowiadać.  
-I co z tego?  
-Kurwa mać! Gdyby nie to że jesteś tak dobry, to już dawno by cię wysłali na jakieś zadupie – powiedział One, gdy Trójka podszedł do swojej szafki. Blado skóry mężczyzna poklepał Hawk'a po plecach.  
-Yo, spokojnie Joe. Hank miał mi przypomnieć.  
-O nie nie – odparł rudy zwany też czwórką – Na mnie nie zwalisz.  
-Spokój – powiedziała Ling – Ubierać się.

* * *

**_Perykas V_**

* * *

Cała szóstka Marines siedziała w promie. Hawk bawił się swoim M9 Luna. Piękna i zabójcza broń. Pochłaniacz na 32 pociski, celownik hybrydowy, tryby serii albo pojedynczego ognia. Skuteczna na średni i daleki dystans. Wiadomo że do M 98 jeszcze daleko, ale jak na karabin automatyczny to i tak dobrze.

-Zbliżamy się do LZ – poinformował ich pilot. Spartanie wstali ze swoich miejsc i ustawili się do wyjścia. Prom powoli zaczął lądować. Po chwili pojazd dotknął ziemi – Jesteśmy – dodał. Drzwi promu otwarły się i Spartanie postawili pierwsze kroki na Perykasie.  
-Kal ben den(2) – rozległo się wokół nich. Drużyna spostrzegła że ich kierunku zmierza grupka pięciu żołnierzy Veonowów. Czterech nich trzymało pistolet maszynowy M 15 Osa, a ubrani byli w pancerze X74 C Stealth. Była to nowatorska technologia, ponieważ pozwalała pozostać w ukryciu przez dłuższy czas niż zbroje szpiegów innych ras. Ostatni nosił inny pancerz -S66. Specjalnie zaprojektowany dla Widm Veonów, tworzony pod każdego wojownika – Major Kal'Gen przyjaciele.  
-Red One, czwarta grupa rozpoznawcza Przymierza – odparł Joe – Jaki jest plan?  
-Dostać się do bazy znajdującej się trzy kilometry stąd. Straciliśmy już jeden oddział – powiedział major przeładowując swoje X 78 – broń opartą o plany starego karabin M 76 Zjawa. Jednak że, był on udoskonalony M 77 – wcześniejszą hybrydą broni M 76 i M 96. Do tego pojawiły się modyfikacje dające X 78 klip na 200 pocisków, co przy 70 podstawowych zmieniało broń w istny CKM .  
-Zrozumiałem – odpowiedział dowódca, po czym spojrzał na swych towarzyszy – Wariant Delta. Trójka na szpicy – dodał. Hawk westchnął po czym zmienił broń na M 23c Katana. Zabójcza broń, która od prawie 10 wieków była rozwijana. Wersja C zrobiła z niej pełną broń automatyczną, co niestety odbiło się na celności.  
-Ty, Spartanin – powiedziała blado skóry patrząc na Hawk'a.  
-Spartanin – pomyślał Trójka. To że zabił kiedyś Kroganina maczetą nie znaczy że zasłużył na taki przydomek, ale co poradzić – Tak Drew?  
-Masz ta swoja maczetę?  
-Liz? Oczywiście – odparł dumnie wyciągając swoje 40 cm ostrze z specjalnej kieszeni w spodniach pancerza, by następnie założył je na szynę pod lufą – Ale tylko na nagłe wypadki.  
-Takie jak pijany kroganin? - zapytał ironicznie Hank. Trójka burknął coś pod nosem, ruszając. Perykas V było planetą dżunglą o małej grawitacji oraz ekosystemie który nie przyjaznym żadnej żywej istocie, lecz nawet tutaj Ludzie postawili placówkę badawczą. Oficjalnie pracowano nad terra-formowaniem takich planet, jednak krążyły plotki że tu znaleziono jakiś nadajnik Protean czy innej rasy.  
-Wal się – odparł Hawk, w końcu pokazując środkowy palec kompanowi. Szli powoli, pokonując kolejne przeszkody. Maczeta Spartanina dobrze spełniała swe zadanie. Pierwszy kilometr pokonali w ciągu godziny, nie napotykając żadnych większych problemów. Szli w całkowitej ciszy skupiając się na otoczeniu. Wtedy Hawk dostrzegł ruch w krzakach, po czym uniósł pieść do góry. Drużyna się zatrzymała, zaś jedynka poklepał trójkę po ramieniu. Spartanin powoli ruszył kierunku krzaków. Jego palec spoczywał na spuście broni. Żołnierz był trzy metry przed krzakami, jednak te przestały się ruszać. Zaalarmowało to Trójkę, który się zatrzymał. Miał nosa, ponieważ coś wyskoczyło z krzaków. Hawk nacisnął języka spustowego swojej Katany. Ta, ułamki sekund później wyrzuciła z siebie nabój, który przebił stworzenie na wylot, które upadło pod nogami Spartanina, a ten rozglądał się wokół, szukając kolejnych napastników.  
-Hawk – powiedział One podbiegając do Trójki. Gdyby nie założony hełm można byłoby dostrzec arogancki uśmieszek – Co to, kurwa, było?  
-Mnie się pytasz? - odparł Spartanin kopiąc martwe ciało obcego. W tym samym momencie obok jego stanęło Widmo – Ale na pewno już nam nie przeszkodzi.  
-Pokaż to – rzuciła Aisha podchodząc do truchła. Reszta ekipa zabezpieczała teren, zaś oddział rozpoznawczy Veonowów sprawdzał krzaki – O cholera. Nie możliwe.  
-Raknii? - zapytało Widmo patrząc na dziewczynę. Ta tylko kiwnęła głowa – Tak przypuszczałem.  
-Rak co? – zapytał Joe.  
-Raknii było kiedyś rasą inteligentnych insektów, która zaatakowała Przestrzeń Cytadeli. Jakieś dwa millenia temu. Zostały one pokonane przez Krogan kilka wieków później. Przez długi czas uważano że to był koniec tej rasy, jednak wtedy Shepard znalazł je na Noverii, a później na jednej z planet w czasie Wielkiej Wojny. Wtedy ponownie pozbyto się problemu.  
-Dobrze, ale co wasza rasa ma wspólnego z Raknii? - zapytała Aisha  
-Veonowie pierwszy konflikt nawiązali właśnie z tą rasą. To był ciężki okres w naszej historii, lecz Benetor zwyciężyło, a nasze Dominium wraz z nim.  
-O'Shas(3) – powiedział jeden z rozpoznania gdy podszedł do majora – Znaleźliśmy ciało. Vin'Anen , dowódca pierwszego oddziału.  
-Kija ban ca(4) – odparło Widmo – Przygotujcie ceremonie – dopowiedział. Żołnierz wrócił do ciała a Kel'Gen zwrócił się w kierunku Joe – Idźcie przodem przyjaciele. Musimy godnie pożegnać naszego brata.  
-Dobrze – powiedział One. Obrócił się – Ruchy ludzie. Idziemy dalej - rozkazał. Marines ustawili się i rozpoczęli marsz. Dość szybko zniknął im z oczu odział obcych i tak przeszli kolejny kilometr. -Raknii – przerwał ciszę Drew – A myślałem że to tylko bajeczką, którą Turaninie straszą swe dzieciaki.  
-Mogłeś go nie zabijać – odparła Aisha – Byłby dobrym obiektem badań.  
-Wiesz, jak coś ci wyskakuje nagle z krzaków i ma ochotę cię wysłać na tamten świat, to co robisz? Prosisz żeby się uspokoiło?- zapytał ironicznie Hawk. Zbliżyli się do wraku jakiegoś pojazdu – Co tu mamy.  
-Zobaczę - powiedziałem Hank odsłaniając tabliczkę z nazwą – M 35 Mako.  
-Mako? Ktoś go jeszcze używa? - zapytała się Ling – Toż to zabytek.  
-Niektóre kolonie – odparła Aisha – Przydaje się. Dajesz miotacz płomieni zamiast działa, albo pompę wodną.  
-Nie mamy czasu na oglądanie jakiegoś złomu – wtrącił się do dyskusji Joe, po czym ruszył. Reszta drużyna dołączyła do niego. W oddali zauważyli już rysy budynku – W końcu.  
-Joe – mruknął cicho Drew. One obrócił się w jego kierunku i natychmiast wymierzył broń. Hawk katem oka dostrzegł czemu. Z piersi Drew'a wystawały dwa odnóża robala. Trójka dostrzegł że wokół nich pojawiają się kolejne insekty.  
-Krąg – powiedział One. Ekipa zbliżyła się plecami do siebie – Osiem.  
-Potwierdzam – rzekł Hank – Już?  
-Już – odparł Joe. Otworzył ogień do potwora. Hawk nie pozostał w tyle. Dwa strzały z jego Katany pozbyły się jednego z rywali. Hank cisnął kolejne stworzenie na pobliskie drzewo. Te tylko głucho zajęczało i opadło bezwładnie. W tym samym momencie Ling swoją biotyką stworzyła fale uderzeniową, która odrzuciła kolejne dwie Raknii kilka metrów tył, po czym rozpoczęła ostrzał ze swojego SMG. Kolejny martwy insekt był zasługą Aishy, która używając Spalania pozbyła się problemu. Międzyczasie Hawk i Joe zabili kolejnego stwora. Po chwili wszystkie Raknii były martwe – Czysto.  
-Drew – powiedziała Aisha podbiegając do zwłok marine. Próbowała mu pomóc, ale było za późno -Cholera.  
-Takie jest życie żołnierza – rzekł Joe biorąc nieśmiertelnik poległo kompana – Później go godnie pochowamy. Teraz musimy się skupić na misji – dopowiedział. Ruszył w kierunku budynku. Hank i Ling ruszyli za nim, zaś Hawk podniósł swoją towarzyszkę.  
-Tylko mi się nie popłacz Ish – mruknął Spartanin. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową.  
-Tommy, coś mi tu śmierdzi – powiedziała cicho. Mężczyzna tylko kiwnął głową – Joe się nigdy tak nie zachowywał.  
-Wiem, ale może ma prostu zły dzień – odparł Hawk – Pogadamy o tym z Ling – uzupełni swą wypowiedź, po czym dołączyli do drużyny, która już podchodziła pod placówkę.

* * *

_**Słownik:  
1)Benatora - Powodzenia w szukaniu Dobra  
2)Kal ben den - Witajcie bracia  
3)O'Shes - Sir/Mistrzu  
4)Kija ban ca - Niech spoczywa w pokoju/By odnalazł Dobro po śmierci  
**_


	3. Epizod II: Pierwszy Kontakt

**_Epizod II: Pierwszy Kontakt  
_**

* * *

-Stać, bo otworzymy ogień! - wykrzyczał jeden ze strażników. Dopiero teraz odział Przymierza dostrzegł przyczółek.  
-Przyjemniaczki – mruknął Tommy  
-Podręcznikowa robota – powiedział cicho Hank patrząc na „fortyfikacje" ochrony. Dwa chłodzone powietrzem ciężkie karabiny maszynowe, były rozmieszczone po obu stronach, a wysokie na pięć metrów mury stanowiły nie ladą przeszkodę dla piechoty. Do tego brama oraz kilka stanowisk do obsadzenia przez zwykłych strażników.  
-Oddział Red, czwarty oddział rozpoznawczy Przymierza – odkrzaczał Jedynka.  
-Otworzyć bramę! - rozkazał jakiś inny głos. Najpewniej dowódca grupy, który zszedł z stanowiska. Brama opadła, zaś oddział marines wszedł do środka – Sierżant Alcher – dodał podchodząc do Joe, gdy oddział ściągnął hełmy.  
-Jaka jest sytuacja? - zapytała Ling, w momencie wejścia piątki marines do budynku. Nie różnił się wiele od typowych placówek badawczych Przymierza. Szare surowe ściany, mnóstwo pudeł, gdzie nie-gdzie terminale.  
-Te robale nas zaatakowały kilka godzin temu. Nie wiemy jak tu się pojawiły i czego chcą, ale jedno jest pewne. Są cholernie niebezpieczne.  
-Sierżancie przesadzacie – rzekł dowódca oddziału Przymierz, gdy mijali kolejny korytarz, nie różniący się niczym od pozostałych.  
-Jak oni się nie gubią? - mruknął Hank  
-Kto tu jest szefem projektów badawczych? - zapytał Joe  
-Doktor Joseph Bal – odparł Alcher w momencie dojścia do drzwi. Dowódca ochrony wklepał kod na holo panelu, a wrota z cichym syknięciem, otworzyły się.  
-Ling i Hawk idziecie ze mną. Aisha uzupełnij medi żel. Hank sprawdź plany budynku – rozkazał Joe, po czym ruszyli w dalszą drogę – Sierżancie, ilu macie ludzi?  
-Dwudziestu, jednak wielu z nich to personel pomocniczy, który odbył tylko szkolenia z zakresu posługiwania się bronią.  
-Rozumiem – rzekł One.  
-Ej Ling – Hawk zagadał do koleżanki – Co można kupić dziewczynie na przeproszenie?  
-Oj to proste – odpowiedziała Azjatka – Powiedziałbym cię, ale i tak nie masz dziewczyny.  
-Tępa suka – wymamrotał pod nosem Spartanin, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Ling – Wiesz dobrze ...  
-Ling nawiąż połączanie z majorem Kel'Gen. Coś długo się nie odzywają – Joe wydał jej polecenie, przerywając wypowiedź Toma.  
-Już się robi – Zaczęła majstrować przy swoim omni kluczu.  
-Doktorze – powiedział Alcher, gdy czwórka ludzi weszła do laboratorium. W centralnej część pomieszczenia znajdowała się tuba zawieszona na wysokości trzech metrów, a do niej wychodziło kilkanaście rur. Zaś pod tubą wisiało kilka monitorów oraz trzy terminale. W tym samym czasie do oddziału podszedł starszy łysy mężczyzna ubrany w biały kitel.  
-Doktor Joshep Bal. Witam w ośrodku – powiedział doktor – Może przejdźmy do pokoju obok? - zapytał Joe'go. Ten kiwnął głową na tak, po czym udał się za naukowcem. Tymczasem Ling dalej coś robiła na swoim omni kluczu, zaś Hawk zaciekawieniem patrzył na tubę. Coś jakby go przyciągało do niej. Nagle świat przed oczami Trójki zniknął. Pojawiły się skrawki jakiś wspomnień. Rzeź, zniszczenie, cierpnie, jakiś dziwaczne stwory. Nagle wszystko się urwało. Nie trwało to jednak długo, ponieważ potężny snop światła oślepił go. Jednak dostrzegł tam sylwetkę … człowieka. Czyżby to był anioł? Wizja się skończyła, a Hawk wrócił do rzeczywistości. Pomrugał kilka razy.  
-Co to, kurwa, było? – zapytał się w myślach. Próbując poskładać obrazy jakie widział. Na pewno dostrzegł tam Ludzi i Salarian pracujących w ramie w ramię. Jakiś ciemnofioletowy kryształ który rozbłysk i go oślepił. Czyżby to były Sulangi?  
-Dobrze doktorze, tak zrobimy – powiedział Joe wychodząc z Bal'em z pokoju – Ling?  
-Coś zakłóca łączność – odparła dziewczyna pokazując coś Jedynce. Doktor podszedł do Hawk'a i uważnie mu się przyglądnął.  
-Wszystko w porządku, żołnierzu? - zapytał z udawaną troską.  
-Tak – odparł Trójka, a następnie spojrzał na tubę – Może mi pan powiedzieć, co tam jest?  
-Nic takiego – powiedział doktor. Podniósł brew – Nowy rodzaj reaktora.  
-Aha – mruknął Hawk obracając głowę w stronę Bal'a. Ten tylko się lekko uśmiechnął, by następnie poklepać Spartanina po ramieniu  
-Powodzenia żołnierzu – rzekł naukowiec i udał się kierunku innych naukowców.  
-Hawk – powiedział Joe podchodząc do kompana – Ruszamy. Mamy sprawdzić drugi ośrodek.  
-Niby czemu? Mieliśmy tylko ewakuować personel, a nie sprawdzać jakieś laboratoria.  
-Tam po raz pierwszy pojawiły się Raknii. Powinnyśmy to sprawdzić – odparł Jedynka w momencie, gdy Trójka zdjął maczetę z broni. Schował ją do kieszeni w spodniach – Coś ci się nie podoba?  
-Eee spokojnie stary – powiedział lekko zaskoczony zachowaniem towarzysza – Jesteś liderem zespołu, to prowadzisz.  
–Za pięć minut wymarsz – rzucił Joe ruszając w kierunku wejścia laboratorium, zaś Ling podeszła do Trójki  
-Kurwa, co go ugryzło. Zachowuje się tak jakby ktoś mu wsadził gorący pręt w dupę.  
-Właśnie nie wiem – odparła dziewczyna – I skąd wiesz jak to mieć gorący pręt w dupie?  
-Nie łap mnie za słówka – powiedział wkurzony marine – Chociaż nie muszę skakać do łóżka do ...  
-Licz się ze słowami – weszła mu słowo. Dwójka pogroziła mu palcem – Jestem wyższa stopniem i masz mnie traktować z szacunkiem. Rozumiesz?  
-Tak jest – wycedził przez zęby Hawk, a Azjatka odeszła – Tepa suko – mruknął. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na tubę i udał się kierunku reszty oddziału. Kątem oka dostrzegł że Bal coś mówi Alcher'owi, gestykulując przy tym dość mocno.

_-Zobaczymy czy oni dadzą sobie radę z tymi żołnierzykami. Nawet mi nich szkoda, ale jeden z nich chyba nawiązał połączenie z Ewą. Nie możemy pozwolić żeby nas projekt upadł. Allatu zaczęło już zbierać plony – usłyszał w głowie trójka, ale nie mógł rozpoznać głosu  
__-Szefie nie wiem czy to był dobry pomysł. Robale i tak już dają nam kość, a oni są jeszcze bardziej agresywne niż kilka godzin temu – powiedział inny głos. Tak się zdawało Trójce  
-To bardzo dobrze. Allatu daje radę. Jeden z nich już się chyba zaraził naszym małym przyjacielem. To może być ciekawe – dopowiedział głos pierwszy._

-Hawk chodź – rzekł Joe. Trójka ocknął się i dołączył do oddziału który już zmierzał do hangaru. Jednak dalej chodziło mu po głowie ta rozmowa. Czyżby wyobraźnia spłatał mu figla? Drugi raz w ciągu niecałych 30 minut? Bardzo dziwne – Kurwa, Trójka obudź się.  
-Co? - zapytał wyrwany z rozmyślań Hawk  
-Siedzisz jako strzelec tuż obok mnie. Zrozumiałeś czy mam ci wysłać wiadomość?  
-Możesz, ale i tak nie odbiorę. Wiesz ze nie ma wszczepionego chipu – odparł Hawk zmieniając broń na Lune – Czym się dzisiaj wozimy?  
-Warthogiem – odpowiedział Hank, gdy zobaczyli swój pojazd. Mały czterokołowy łazik, szeroki na dwa metry, długi na trzy, wieżyczka z ciężkim karabinem na. Mimo że dzisiejszych czas taka konstrukcja wydawała się archaiczna, to w niektórych warunkach spisywał się lepiej niż Woodpacker. Oddział założył hełmy na swoje głowy.  
-Na miejsca – rozkazał Joe. Drużyna zajęła swe stanowiska. Hank chwycił za karabin maszynowy na wieżyce, Tommy zajął miejsce z przodu jako strzelec, Ling siadła za nim, Asiha tuż obok niej, zaś dowódca chwycił za kierownice – No to jazda – rzekł odpaliwszy łazik. Nadepnął na pedał gazu. Ten ruszył powoli, z czasem nabierał odpowiedniej szybkości. Rozpoczęli podroż w wąskim kanionie.  
-Daleko jest ta placówka? - zapytał Aisha gdy rysy budynki, przestały być widoczne.  
-Pięć kilometrów – odparł kierowca. Hawk rozglądał się po okolicy, trzymając palce na spuście swojej Luny. Niepokoiło go zachowanie Joe, tajemnicze obrazy, jakieś głosy w jego głowie, no i te cholerne robale. Ale jeśli ta rozmowa miała choć ziarno prawdy, to w placówce czeka na nich coś groźniejszego niż Raknii.  
-Kontakt! - krzyknął Hank otwierając ogień z ciężkiego karabinu. Trójka uniósł swoja broń i ocenił sytuacje. Mnóstwo, ale to mnóstwo robali spełzało po stoku.  
-Szybciej! - krzyknęła Aisha strzelając ze swojej Osy. Hawk wymierzył najbliższego robala i nacisnął spust. Seria śmiercionośnych kul opuścił karabin, by po chwili trafić Raknii tuz poniżej prawego czułka. Robak wydał pisk, gdy kolejna seria dosięgła go – Przyspiesz, kurwa!  
-Już – powiedział Joe strzelając ze swojego ciężkiego pistoletu. Po chwili pojazd przyspieszył, jednak ilość robali zwiększała się. Oddział odpierał kolejne fale robotnic – Jeszcze dwa kilometry!  
-Uważaj! - krzyknęła Ling gdy na maskę wskoczyła jedna z Raknii. Hawk natychmiast rozpoczął ostrzał, jednak ta nie chciała się podać.  
-Giń, pierdolona, suko – powiedział, ta jednak dalej walczyła – Najedź na skarpę! - dodał. Joe wykonał jego polecenie, zaś Trójka złapał Raknii i próbował nią wyrzucić. Robotnica jednak dalej nie odpuszczała i złapała go w pasie – Ling pchniecie! Już!  
-Zgłupiałeś? - odkrzyknęła Dwójka  
-Weź nie pierdol, tylko użyj pchnięcia. Już! - krzyknął Hawk który wyciągnął maczetę. Azjatka niechętnie wykonała jego prośbę. Stworzone przez nią pole biotyczne pchnęło robaka, któremu sekundę wcześniej Spartanin wbił ostrze. Ta poluzowała swój chwyt, uwalniając Hawka i zaczęła opadać w rów – A teraz spad … - nie skończył wypowiedzi ponieważ poczuł że coś go ciągnie w dół. Człowiek spojrzał na swoje nogi – O kurwa – skwitował widok czółek robaka obwiązanych na łydkach, po czym poczuł że Raknii ostatkiem sił pociągła go w dół.  
-Hawk! - krzyknęła Aisha, próbując go złapać. Nie udało jej się. Jej kompan spada w głąb kanionu – Joe stój!  
-Nie ma na to czasu! - odkrzyknął One. Przyspieszył, zostawiając swojego podwładnego na pastwę losu.


	4. Epizod III: Spotkanie

**_Epizod III: Spotkanie_**

* * *

**Jakiś czas później**

Hawk ocknął się. Pierwsze rzeczą, jaka przeszła przez jego umysł, było potężna wiązanką przekleństw.  
-Nigdy więcej takich akcji. Nigdy! – przysiągł sobie w myślach, gdy podnosił się z ziemi. Czuł ból w żebrach – Mam nadzieje, że są tylko potłuczone -rzekł już normalnym głosem. Rozejrzał się wokół. Otulało go ciemność, który wywoła u niego lekką gęsia skórkę. Uruchomił latarkę zamontowaną na lewym naramienniku pancerza., a ta dała dość szeroki snop światła. Teraz dopiero Spartanin mógł ocenić uszkodzenia, których o dziwo było bardzo mało. Kilka porysowań na całym pancerzu, lekkie pękniecie na prawym naramienniku, dwa wgniecenia na napierśniku. Tylko hełm nie nadawał się do niczego. No i te żebra – Cholera – mruknął Tommy, ściągając osłonę głowę. Pęknięcie na prawej części, przechodzące przez czubek oraz nachodzące na szkło – Zawsze mówiłem, że to są jednorazówki. Gdyby kupowali hełmy u Turian, to spokojnie wytrzymałby upadek – rzucił kask w bok. Tuż obok martwego robala, z którego wciąż wystawała jego maczeta – Tu jesteś, Liz – rzekł, podchodząc do truchła, po czym wyciągnął ostrze. Dokładnie je obejrzał. Nie było na szczęście uszkodzone, więc schował je do swojej kieszeni. Następnie splunął na martwe truchło – Tepy chuj – Kolejnym jego krokiem, było podejście do Luny. Podniósł ją. Kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami sprawdził, czy broń nie jest uszkodzona oraz zmienił pochłaniacz. Następnie przyłożył dwa palce lewej dłoni do ucha – Red Team odbiór. Tutaj Three – w odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko szum – Ling zgłoś się. Hank. Aisha. Joe. Nie róbcie sobie jaj. Kurwa. SSV Iwo Jima. SSV Iwo Jima zgłoś się. Jane to nie jest śmieszne – Dalej była cisza w eterze. Bardzo go zaniepokoiło. Trójka spojrzał na omni klucz, który wskazał mu czas misji. Pięć godzin był nie przytomny. Akcja mogła się już zakończyć, ale wtedy pojawiłyby siły Przymierza które by zabezpieczyłyby ośrodek. Trójka przeanalizował sytuacje - Może w placówce do której zmierzali będzie działające radio – pomyślał, po czym udał się kierunku obiektu.

* * *

Jane była całkowicie odprężona. Można powiedzieć że nawet lekko przysypiała. Wiadomo że wszelakie regulaminy tego zabraniają, ale przecież nic się nie dzieje - Oddział bojowy jest na powierzchni planety, w pobliżu jest tylko statek Veonów, a komandor zajął się papierkową robotą. A do tego Sis monitorowała wszelkie parametry oraz systemy namierzenia – pomyślała pilotka. W końcu mogła odpocząć.  
-Jane – rozległ się syntetyczny żeński głos. Pani pilot otworzyła oczy.  
-Tak Sis?  
-Pojawiła się nowa sygnatura elektromagnetyczna – odparł ukazujący się hologram – Nie reagują na moje wywoływania.  
-Sprawdziłaś już w bazie danych? - zapytała Jane prostując się na fotelu.  
-Tak – odparła – Jane … to są Sulangi.  
-Co? - zapytała zaskoczona, patrząc na monitor. SI miała rację – To … to … niemożliwe.  
-Ale jednak. Komandor już idzie.  
-Powiadom statek Veonów – powiedziała pilotka, dalej nie mogąc uwierzyć to co widzi.  
-Pokaż to – rozkazał komandor. Można byłoby wyczuć w jego głosie zmartwienie. Rudowłosa wrzuciła na główny ekran odczyt z Ladaru. Przez umysł Thule'a przeszło tysiące myśli i pytań, jednak musiał podjąć decyzje – Powiadom Siły Cytadeli. Niech przyślą tutaj kilka pancerników.  
-Tak jest – powiedziała pilotka, po czym zaczęła klikać coś na holo panelach. Komandor dalej wpatrywał się ekran i próbował znaleźć powód którym te stwory się tu pojawiły – Sir, kapitan O'Kesh na linii.  
-Połącz – rzucił komandor. Na ekranie pojawił się przedstawiciel Veonów – Kapitanie.  
-Komandorze, jakiś pomysł? - zapytał obcy  
-Czekać na przybycie Floty – powiedział komandor, gdy pojawił się kolejny hologram – ETA Dwie godziny. Wycofać się do Przekaźnika. Palaven w drodze – przeczytał w myślach Thule, po czym zbladł. Jedna z najpotężniejszych pancerników, uzbrojony Akcelerator Ciemnej Energii. Niszczyciel planet – Palaven.  
-Keal hen sai – powiedział kapitan – Musimy ewakuować naszych ludzi.  
-Potwierd … - Połączenie zostało przerwane – Jane, co do diabła?  
-Komandorze! - krzyknęła rudowłosa pokazując zniszczony statek Veonów na ekranie – Zniszczyli nich jednym uderzeniem. Tarcze tego nie wytrzymały.  
-Wycofaj nas do Przekaźnika – rozkazał. Nacisnął holo guzik odpowiedzialny za interkom – Uwaga cała załoga. Kod Czerwony. Powtarzam Kod Czerwony. Pełna mobilizacja. To nie są ćwiczenia – dodał, po czym puścił przycisk – Jane skontaktuj się z oddziałem naziemny i uprzedź nich o sytuacji.  
-Tak jest – odparła. Przełknęła ślinę – Red One zgłoś się ...

* * *

**Perykas V**

* * *

Tommy szedł powoli w kierunku placówki. Dziwiło go czemu na dole kanionu, została stworzona ścieżka. Nie dawało mu to spokoju. Chociaż drugiej strony nie spotkał jeszcze żadnej Raknii, a że to lubiły atakować grupami, to dobrze. Szare oczy zobaczył w oddali że coś leży na ziemie, mając złe przeczucia. Gdy doszedł do tego czegoś, którym się okazało ciało jednego z ochroniarzy. Hawk przykląkł i sprawdził co dokładnie go zabiło.  
-Strzał w głowę z nie dalekiej odległości – pomyślał Trójka – Najemnicy? - zapytał sam siebie, widząc jakiś dziwny znak na pancerzu. Przypomniał on dość dziwny deltoid. Usłyszał ryk, który przeszedł przez jego głowę. Natychmiast złapał za swój karabin, jednak Raknii była szybsza. Powaliła go swoim ciężarem, po czym weszła na niego, nie pozwalając by wstał. Spartanin próbował sięgnąć po swoją maczetę, jednak robal go przyblokował – Ja pierdole – powiedział, gdy utwór gębowy Raknii niebezpiecznie szybko zbliża się do jego głowy. Wtedy padł strzał. Robal zaryczał, jednak przerwało to po raz kolejny huk wystrzału. I jeszcze jeden. Dopiero wtedy insekt opadł tuż koło Hawka, który złapał za swoją Katane i podniósł się – Kim ty jesteś?  
-Tak mi się odpłacasz za uratowanie życia? - zapytała kobieta, która wyłoniła się z cienia. W jej głosie można było wyczuć sarkazm. Było to średniej wysokości blondynka, o niebiesko-brązowej barwie oczów. Ubrana w strój robotniczy, nie pasujący do tutejszych warunków. W ręku dzierżyła M 87 Grzmot produkcji Kasani – największego producenta broni DominiumVeonów. Była to jedna z najlepszych strzelb na rynku, posiadając klip na osiem pocisków, oraz będąca diabli celna w dystansie pięciu metrów.  
-Zależy – odparł Spratanin mierzący w kobietę - Ponowie pytanie i liczę na odpowiedź. Kim ty, kurwa jego mać, jesteś i skąd się tu pojawiłaś?  
-Odpowiem ci jak przestaniesz do mnie celować – powiedziała. Trójka powoli upuścił broń – Nazywam się Natasha Romanov. Pracowałam w bazie Jowisz przed atakiem Raknii.  
-Skąd wiesz o Raknii? - zapytał zainteresowany wiedzą Natashy  
-Powiedzmy że ma bardo dużo wspólnego z nimi. A ty jesteś …  
-Red Three, oddział Red, 4 oddział rozpoznania Przymierza – odparł – Ale możesz mi mówić Hawk.  
-Więc witam na Perykasie, Hawk – odparł dziewczyna uśmiechając się. Podeszła do robaka – Już poznałeś tutejszą faunę.  
-Trzeci raz chcą mnie zabić – mruknął chowając Katane, po czym podniósł M9 – Jest ktoś jeszcze tutaj?  
-Nie – powiedziała chłodno – Idziesz do Jowisza?  
-Jeśli mówisz o placówce, to tak – odparł Spartanin  
-To idę z tobą – powiedziała Natasha, po czym ruszyła – I nie przyjmuje rozkazów od ciebie.  
-Chwila – rzekł łapiąc ją za ramie. Jego szare oczy dokładnie obejrzały kobietę – Chyba cię pojebało dziewczynko. To że potrafisz strzelać, nie znaczy że będę cię pilnował.  
-Słuchaj mnie żołnierzyku. Idę gdzie mi się podoba? Jasne? - poinformowała go, wyrywając się z uścisku – I ja znam kody dostępu do placówki, bez których się nie dostaniesz. Więc jak? - Hawk westchnął, po czym machną ręką.  
-Chodź już – powiedział, gdy oboje ruszyli. Miał bardzo złe przeczucia.


	5. Epizod IV: Krew braci i sióstr

**_Epizod IV: Krew braci i sióstr_**

* * *

**SSV Iwo Jima**

* * *

Komandor patrzył jak z przekaźnika wyłaniają się cztery pancernik klasy Karpaty. Anapondus, Sarlik, Apparitus i Shastinasio.

-Komandorze – powiedział łącznikowiec, który stanął tuż obok niego – Generał Tyber oraz pani Kanclerz Erigon oczekują pana – poinformował go, po czym odszedł. Thule cieżko westchnął i udał się się do sali odpraw gdzie już świeciły się hologramy obu postaci. Pierwszą z nich był Turanin ubrany w strój formalny. Drugą była starsza kobieta.  
-Pani Kanclerz. Generale – powiedział Komandor.

-Komandorze Thule jaka jest sytuacja? - zapytała pani kanclerz.  
-Statek wylęgarnia pojawił się dwie godziny temu. Po wykryciu zaatakował on korwetę Veonów. Nie mógł przejść przez przekaźnik masy … na pewno nie po naszym przybyciu.  
-Podejrzewacie, że Sulangi są gdzieś tutaj? - zapytał Tyber  
-Nie, sir. Musiały przejść przez przekaźnik przed nami i ukryć się, jednak mnie to dziwi.  
-Czemu? Nie wiemy nic o tych stworach.  
-Jeśli chodzi im o planetę to powinny wcześniej zaatakować, a nie w momencie naszego przybycia. One jakby na coś czekały i czegoś chcą. Być może ma to coś wspólnego z Raknii.  
-Może – mruknął Tyber – Czy rozpoczęły już rzut swoich oddziałów na powierzchnie planety?  
-Niestety tak – Turanin skrzywił się z niezadowolenia.  
-Pani kanclerz, proszę o zgoda na wykonanie operacji Exterminatus. Palaven jest gotów – powiedział generał. Thule przełknął ślinę.  
-Komandorze, czy jakiś oddział jest na planecie?  
-Czwarty oddział rozpoznawczy oraz druga grupa Veonów. Plus Major Kel'Gen. Nie udało nam się nich wywołać. Coś blokuje komunikacje.  
-Rozumiem. Generale – odparła pani Kanclerz – Macie pozwolenie. Rozpocznijcie za trzy godziny.  
-Dziękuje – odparł generał – Pancerniki już rozpoczęły ostrzał. Palaven wchodzi do układu – uzupełnił swą wypowiedź, po czym hologram Turanina zniknął.  
-Pani kanclerz czy to nie jest zbyt pochopna decyzja? Rozumiem, że nie możemy pozwolić na skażenie terenu przez Sulangi, ale tam są wciąż nasi ludzie.  
-Komandorze, teraz akurat najważniejsze jest dobro galaktyki. Zostańcie na orbicie przekaźnika – powiedziała – I dalej próbujcie wywołać swoich ludzi. Macie jeszcze trzy godziny – Znikła.  
-Jane daj mi obraz z głównej kamery. Chce to zobaczyć – rozkazał Thule, po czym ukazał mu się widok dwukilometrowego pojazdu przypominające wielkie ostrze, które wraz z długością stawało się coraz szersze. Niszczyciel planet …

* * *

-Długo pracujesz w tej placówki? - zapytał Hawk przerywając ciszę.  
-Powiedzmy, że prawie od samego początku. Przybyłam tu, jak gry byłam mały szkrabem.  
-Inne dzieciaki też tu były?  
-Nie, ja byłam jedyna – powiedziała, gdy minęli kolejne trupy, a tych było coraz więcej. Znak, że zbliżają się do placówki – Widać mały przyjaciel zbiera już plony – mruknęła.  
-Mały przyjaciel? - zapytał. Szybko skojarzył te słowa z tą wizja.  
-Nieważne – odparła, gdy na horyzoncie pojawiły się przygarbiony człowiek. Natasha natychmiast uniosła broń – Mamy towarzystwo.  
-To chyba dobrze – rzekł Trójka – Trójka, oddział Red. Czy są tu jeszcze żołnierze Przymierza? - zapytał jednak człowiek nic nie odpowiedział – Przepraszam, proszę pana, odpowie mi pan? - zadał kolejne pytanie, lecz nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Trójka podniósł broń na wysokość ramion. Zaczął powoli podchodzić – Sir? - zapytał będąc może trzy metry od faceta. Ten uniósł głowę. Teraz można było zobaczyć, że jego oczy są puste, a z ust wypływa krew. Facet spojrzał na Trójkę, aby następnie się na niego rzucić. Hawk był szybszy. Seria z Luny trafiła go prosto klatkę. Osobnik padł na ziemie – Co to, kurwa, było? - zapytał sam siebie. Usłyszał strzał. Natychmiast się obrócił i zobaczył że pod jego nogami leży kolejny człowiek, zaś z lufy Grzmotu Natashy wydobywał się dym.  
-Musimy ruszać – powiedziała dziewczyna, podchodząc do Trójki.  
-Co to, kurwa, było?  
-Zombie – odparła obojętnie, ruszając w dalsza drogę. Hawk dołącz do niej.  
-Jak to zombie? Rozwiń myśl.  
-Zombie. Nie umarli. Żywe trupy. Dalej?  
-Jakim cudem zombie? Nie są przecież, kurwa, syntetykami! - krzyknął, gdy podeszli do drzwi placówki. Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko wstukała kod. Wrota otworzyły się cichym syknięciem – Odpowiesz mi do … - nie skończył swej wypowiedzi, ponieważ Natasha obróciła się do niego.  
-Słuchaj. Zabiłam już kilkanaście tych cholernych zombie. Wiem, że pojawiły się niedługo po Raknii. Wielu moich współpracowników straciło życie, a ja nie mam zamiaru umierać, więc łaskawie zamknij się i wezwij swój oddział, by nas zabrali.  
-Masz charakterek – pomyślał Hawk, po czym skinął głową – Panie przodem.  
-Dziękuje – odparła wchodząc do kompleksu. Tommy był tuż za nią. Pusto – Centrala jest pięć pieter wyżej. Idź tamtymi schodami, ja pójdę tymi.  
-Niby czemu? Większe szanse przeżycia ma …  
-Coś już o tym mówiłam – przerwała mu dziewczyna. Skierowała się w kierunku schodów. On pokiwał głową i ruszył na przeciwlegle schody, zmieniając broń na Katane. Postawił krok na pierwszym schodku mierząc lufą broni do góry. Powoli, krok po kroku, szedł schodami do góry. Z sufitu co jakiś czas jarzyło się czerwone światło. Po chwili doszedł na czwarte piętro.  
-Osobne schody – pomyślał, skracając w korytarza. Istne pobojowisku. Mnóstwo trupów, zarówno Ludzi i Raknii, oraz zwłok Salarian, Turian i Qurian. Nie dziwiło go to zbytnio. Zobaczył niezniszczoną konsole. Uruchomił ją. Ukazała mu się twarz jednego z naukowców.

_-Projekt „Oczyszczenie" przebiega z planem. Allatu osiągnął odpowiedni stadium. Wirus zgodnie założeniami atakuje układ nerwowy nosiciela, niszcząc bądź przejmując kontrole nad nim. Stosunek przemian w zombie do śmieci jest jeden do dziesięciu. Jednak założenia żeby przejmować kontrole nad Sulangi dalej się nie spełniły. Nie wiem czy Cerberus dalej będzie nam tak szczodrze ofiarował pieniądze._

Hawk zaczął szukać ostatnich wpisów. W końcu je znalazł i uruchomił. Znów pojawiła się ta sama twarz

_-Niech nich wszyscy w Herze płoną w piekle. Bawili się nami, zarażając nas Allatu. Personel zaczął bzikować, do tego uwolni Raknii. Te robale nie mają królowej, ponieważ ten cholerny wirus ją zabił. Coś innego je kontroluje. Pewnie ten skurwysyn Bal maczał w tym palcem. Po co pisałem się na pracę w tym Cer .._

-Kurwa mać – powiedział Hawk. Natychmiast przypomniał sobie o rozmowie jaką usłyszał wcześniej. Czyli to była prawda. Allatu to mały przyjaciel, czyli ktoś w Red jest zarażony wirusem.  
-Hawk – usłyszał ciche wołanie. Obrócił głowię i próbował zlokalizować źródło dźwięku. W końcu je znalazł.  
-Aisha – powiedział cicho widząc raną koleżankę, siedzącą na podłodze oraz oparta o ścianę. Serce Trójki zaczęło szybciej bić. Natychmiast do niej podbiegł – Cholera – dopowiedział, aplikując jej dawkę medi żelu – Co się stało?  
-Było nich za dużo. Zaatakowali nas. Broniliśmy się, jednak – załamała głos – Joe nas zdradził. Strzelił Hankowi plecy, mi wbił kilka razy nóż.  
-Kurwa mać – powiedział. Czyli to on jest zarażony.  
-Hawk, ja już straciłam zbyt dużo krwi – powiedziała. Złapała go za rękę. Jej zielone oczy zaszkliły się – To nie ma sensu.  
-Aisha, nie mów tak – odparł Trójka.  
-Dbaj o nią - uśmiechnęła się ostatni raz - Jesteście siebie war … - nie skończyła. Jej głowa bezwładnie opadła.  
-Cholera – powiedział Spartanin. Po czuł straszny smutek. Delikatnie ją położył, po czym zamknął jej powieki oraz zdjął jej nieśmiertelnik – Będę dbał, Ish. Obiecuje ci to. Spoczywaj pokoju – dopowiedział wstając – Dorwę cię, skurwysynu. Kto przelał krew moich braci i sióstr, nie zasługuje na wybaczanie – rzekł filozoficznie. Ruszył kierunku centrum tej placówki, mając nadzieje, że w końcu znajdzie jakieś odpowiedzi.


	6. Epizod V: Prawda

_**Epizod V: Prawda**_

* * *

Po chwili wszedł do pomieszczenia. Nie wyróżniał się niczym wielkim. Kilka konsol, parę krzeseł, projektor holograficzny pokazujący stan budynku. Trójka schował swoją broń i podszedł do jednej z konsoli i próbował nawiązać połączenie.

-Masz coś? - usłyszał za plecami.  
-Nic – rzucił – Dalej coś zakłóca.  
-Cholera – powiedziała. Oparła się o stół z hologramem. Hawk zaś znalazł jakieś dziwne pliki.  
-Przebudzenie – mruknął cicho odpalając vid. Ukazała mu się twarz doktora Bala.

_-Projekt Przebudzenie postępuje perfekcyjnie. Nasze dziedzictwo jest prawie ukończone. Kto by się spodziewał że ta gówniara się przyda do czegoś. Ironia losu. Człowiek Iluzja będzie zadowolony_

Uruchomił kolejny vid

_-Prace przebiegają sprawnie. Ewa, wzmocniona przez Jabłko potrafi już przejąć kontrole nad Raknii. Wirus odpowiednio zmodyfikował umysł tych robali. Myślę, że za jakiś czas zaczniemy kolejny etap. Do tego udało się nawiązać jednemu z naszych połączanie z Ewą._

Trójka powtórzył czynność.

_-Jak to brzmi. Ewa. Prostacka nazwa. Nasz pomysł by połączyć geny Sulangi i Człowieka sprawdził się. Ewa jest w genetyczną córką Królowej. Za jakiś czas będziemy mogli zacząć kontrolować te robaki. Kto pomyślał że ta gówniara może być tak przydatna i ma taki potencjał biotyczny. Zamknęliśmy ją w komorze w Herze. Projekt Przebudzenie można uznać za rozpoczęty._

Spartanin wskazał na plik podpisany EWA. Zamarł w jednej sekundzie.  
-O ja pierdole! – krzyknął. Obrócił szybko, wyjmując swój ciężki pistolet - Kła - równocześnie. Wymierzył w Natashe – Ty suko – dopowiedział. Za jego plecami widoczne był hologram … Blondynki która teraz stała kilka metrów od niego – Kim ty, kurwa, jesteś?  
-Tylko wytworem twojej wyobraźni – odparła. Przez umysł Hawk'a przeszło tysiące myśli, ale tego się nie spodziewał – Nie chciałam ci wcześniej mówić, bo i tak byś mi nie uwierzył.  
-I niby teraz mam uwierzyć? Mów, kurwa, co jest prawdą?  
-Parę lat temu wykryto u mnie duży potencjał biotyczny, ponoć tak wielki jak u wspaniałych Asari. W tym samym czasie doktorek Bal pracował nad kontrolą Sulangi. Doszedł do jednego prostego wniosku … potrzebuje córki Królowej, ale nie mógł jej wyhodować. Postanowił że sobie zrobi taki miks. Dorwał DNA Królowej i zaczął szukać kandydatów. Zgadnij kto wygrał ten konkurs?  
-Pewnie ty –warknął nie opuszczając broni.  
-Niestety tak. Ludzie doktorka na moich oczach zabili moich rodziców, a mnie wsadzili do tej tuby. Przez te lat bawili się mną i moimi genami. O dziwo wzmocnili moją biotykę, dając kilka nowych możliwości. Takie jak tworzenie projekcji. Gdy uwolnili Raknii, wiedziałam że to moja szansa, ale każdy z nich już sobie wszczepił chip. Wtedy pojawiłeś się ty. Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć, ale pojawiło się między nami coś w postaci więzi.  
-Czego chcesz?  
-Żebyś mnie uwolnił. Przysięgam ze odlecę jak najdalej – powiedziała.  
-Pojebało cię? Najpierw wchodzi do mojego umysłu, tworzysz jakieś iluzje i teraz prosisz mnie o pomoc? - zapytał chowając broń  
-Wiem że o dużo proszę …  
-Dużo? Kobieto używasz jakiś sztuczek ..  
-Ale wiem że jesteś jedyną szansą na moją ucieczkę. Proszę ci o pomoc.  
-Kurwa – powiedział Hawk. Uderzył o stół – Pomogę ci. Tak jestem trupem.  
-Dziękuje. Na panelu możesz wyłączyć zabezpieczenia w Herze – powiedziała.  
-Dobra – rzucił od niechcenia. Nacisnął na konsoli jakiś guzik – Gotowe. Teraz się tam muszę jakoś dostać.  
-Ten pojazd, którym przyjechali twoi przyjaciele dalej stoi przed budynkiem ..  
-I to jest plan – powiedział, po czym ruszył w kierunku Warthoga.

* * *

**Placówka Hera**

* * *

-I coś już wiadomo o naszym gościu? - zapytał doktor Bal.  
-Będzie tu za jakieś dziesięć minut. Mamy go zastrzelić? - odparł ochroniarz patrząc na jeden z ekranów.  
-Nie. Jestem ciekaw jak bardzo Ewa przejęła jego umysł – powiedział Joseph, masując swoją brodę.  
-Doktorze, nie wiem czy to dobre rozwiązanie.  
-Chce z nim pogadać, zanim go zabijemy. Jak przebiega ewakuacja?  
-Prawidłowo. Przed uderzeniem Turian, opuścimy planetę. Powiadomiłem już komórkę odpowiedzialną za szukanie klucza – odparł Alcher – I szef chce się z panem widzieć. Teraz.  
-Dobrze – powiedział doktor, po czym wyszedł z pokoju.

* * *

Trójka gnał na złamanie karku i dalej się zastanawiał jak to wszystko jest możliwe. Bal i jego ekipa stworzyli wirus, który może zabić miliardy istot, a kolejne miliony przemienić w bezmózgie zombie. Jeśli wierzyć początkowym założeniom, to Allatu miał tylko pozbyć się Sulangi. A że Raknii były zbliżone genetycznie do Sulangi, to użyto nich obiektów doświadczalnych, a wirus zaczął mutować i stał się zagrożeniem dla wszystkich, zaś insekty uwolniły się i zaczęły demolkę.  
-Nie myśl nad tym – powiedziała zjawa siedząca obok Hawk'a.  
-Łatwo nie myśleć nad tym, jak obok mnie siedzi duch – odparł Spartanin. Do tego się dowiedział ze Natashy tak naprawdę nie było. Złudzenie. Pierdolone złudzenie. A do tego okazała się eksperymentem tych chorych naukowców. Genetyczna córka Królowej Sulangi – Cholera, może opuścić już mój umysł?  
-Zaraz. Masz jakiś plan?  
-Powiedziałaś, że po wyłączeniu zasilania tego pierdolnika, możesz już używać biotyki, tak? - zapytał. Ta skinęła tylko głową – Zgromadź jak najwięcej siły. Jak nie uda mi się siłą ciebie odbić, to użyj wybuchu biotycznego.  
-Dobra. A i jeszcze jedno. Powodzenia i dziękuje – powiedziała, po czym znikła.  
-A miała być to rutynowa misja ...

* * *

**CSV Palaven**

* * *

Generał Nihulus Tyber był jednym z najbardziej lojalnych dowódców Hierachi Turian. Nigdy nie kwestionował rozkazów, jednak ten jedyny raz miał wątpliwości. Spojrzał na wielki ekran, pokazujący stan przygotowania. Godzina sądu zbliżała się niepokojąco.  
-Generale, jesteśmy ustawieni – powiedział jeden z jego adiutantów, podając mu data pad. Niebieski oczy Nihulusa wbiły się urządzenie– Akcelerator jeden i trzy gotowe w sześćdziesięciu procentach. Dwójka i czwórka w połowie.  
-A główny?  
-Siedemdziesiąt. Technicy meldują o problemach z kondensatorami bocznymi, jednak nie wpłynie to na siłę pocisku.  
-Sir – powiedział kolejny adiutant, gdy poszedł do generała. Ten kiwnął głową, aby mówił – Pocisk EMV załadowany do komory. Analizy mówią o zniszczeniu około stu tysięcy kilometrów kwadratowych.  
-Za ile będziemy gotowi? - zapytał generał oddając datapad pierwszemu. Ten odszedł.  
-Maksymalnie jedna godzina …

* * *

**Perykas V**

* * *

Pierwsze co Hawk ujrzał to światło. Cholerni ochroniarze. Użyli C 44, by go ogłuszyć. Pieprzony projektor infradźwięków. A teraz jeszcze go wlekli w kierunku głównego laboratorium. Tak dać się zaskoczyć. W końcu doszli na miejsce.  
-Doktorze, mamy go – powiedział Archer, rzucając Trójkę na podłogę. Tommy podniósł głowę.  
-Doktor Bal – mruknął.  
-Starszy sierżant Thomas Hawkins. Red Three – odparł szef projektu – Widzę, że jako jedyny przeżyłeś.  
-Wal się. Sulangi już tu są. Zaraz cię dorwą - rzekł podnosząc się.  
-Nie rozumiesz - odparł doktor Bal. Spartanin bezradnie rozejrzał się po pokoju. Trzech ochroniarzy mierzyło do niego z M18, dwóch kolejnych pakowało do promu materiały badawcze, zaś ostatnich trzech naukowców przygotowało proces zabijania „Ewy" - Królowa zniszczyła nas projekt. To ona wydała wyrok na nasze dziedzictwo. Zrozum to w końcu. My nic złego nie zrobiliśmy.  
-Stworzyliście wirusa który miał zniszczyć Sulangi, ale on zaczął mutował. Wykorzystaliście to. Nie dziwne, że Królowa chce się go pozbyć! Ale to nie znaczy że macie zabijać Natashe! Ona nie jest niczemu winna.  
-Natasha? - zapytał się doktor. Archer prychnął. Staruszek dobrze gra – Doktorze Kornik, proszę sprawdzić ostatnie odczyty z pracy mózgu naszego obiektu.  
-Tak jest doktorze – odparł jeden z naukowców. Trójka analizował sytuacje. Najbliższy ochroniarz stał trzy metry od niego. Jeśli będzie odpowiednio szybki to uda mu się go zabić i przejąć broń. Wtedy zabije pozostałych najemników. Ryzykowny plan, ale jedyny.  
-Nawet o tym nie myśl sierżancie– powiedział doktor – Wiem co kombinujesz. Dawać Drenota – dodał, po czym jeden z najemników podszedł do ściany. Hawk obserwował jak ochroniarz otwiera wnękę, w której znajdował się trzymetrowy, sterowny przez człowieka mech, uzbrojony w działko kalibru 20 mm oraz wyrzutnie rakiet. Najemnik wsiadł do pojazdu, by po chwili dołączyć do ochroniarz pilnujących Spartanina.  
-Doktorze, brak śladów aktywności mózgu – powiedział doktor Kornik.  
-Zamaskowała to – rzekł chłodno Bal – Rozpocząć procedurę.  
-Zostawcie nią. Ona jest być może kluczem do pokonania Salungi  
-Naprawdę w to wierzysz? Przez piętnaście lat …  
-Torturowaliście i zmienialiście genetycznie. Bawiliście się bogów i co z tego macie? Rój Sulangi nad głową? - zapytał sakrastycznie Hawk. Archer lekko się zdziwił słowami więźnia.  
-Co on ćpał? - zadał sobie pytanie.  
-Nas zaraz tu już nie będzie, a ona zginie. Robaki przybyły na marne – odparł doktor, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech - Tak samo jak ty. Zabijcie go – rozkazał – I zabijcie to c ...  
-To coś ma imię – rozległo się w pomieszczeniu. Wszyscy przerażanie spojrzeli na tubę.


	7. Epizod VI: Przebudzenie

_**Epizod VI: Przebudzenie  
**_

* * *

Przerażenie mieszało się ze zdziwieniem, zaś Bał był strasznie zaniepokojony  
-I przypomnę ci jakie! - Nastąpił potężny biotyczny wybuch, który rzucił Trójkę na ścianę. Zamroczyło go dość mocno, słyszał tylko pojedyncze jęki. Po chwili doszedł do siebie. Pierwsze co ujrzał, to zniszczony i rozerwany na strzępy Drenot, oraz kilka trupów przy konsoli. Następnie dojrzał, że kobieta trzyma doktora w morderczym biotycznym uścisku. Tak, to była Natasha Romanow.

-I co teraz? Błagaj mnie o litość – powiedziała blondynka. Hawk powoli wstawał.

-Proszę – wyjąkał Bal. Jej niebiesko-brązowo oczy były pełne gniewu – Nie zabijaj mnie, proszę cię.  
-Ja też cię prosiłam – rzekła, po czym skręciła mu kark. Trójka podszedł do dziewczyny, która była ubrana w kitel – Jesteśmy kwita doktorku – dopowiedział.  
-Niezła z niej sunia … nie myśl tak. Masz Jane, idioto! – walczył z własnymi myślami - Cholera masz pierdolniecie – powiedział już głośno, patrząc na zniszczony prom – Mogłaś mnie jakoś uprzedzić o tym, no i oszczędzić nasz środek ucieczki – dodał. Trójka zauważył że Natasha patrzy na niego z litością i położyła rękę na swoim biodrze.  
-Musiałam cię uratować, a to ty miałeś mnie ratować – pogroziła mu ręką.  
-Jesteś żywa? Jesteś. Jesteś wolna? Jesteś. Czyli wszystko okej – wyliczył Tommy, podchodząc do zwłok z jednego z strażników. Zabrał od niego magazynki do M18 oraz ciężki pistolet – Teraz musimy się wydostać, a ty pewnie nie masz już siły na kolejny taki wybuch - kontynuował przechodząc do kolejnego trupa i biorąc jego ciężki pistolet, po czym obrócił się strony kobiety – Więc trzeba użyć siły, ale wpierw przebierz się w strój tej nieżywej lekarki. Chyba ,że będziesz biegać i skakać w tym stroju. Mi to nie przeszkadza.  
-Heh – westchnęła dziewczyna. Podeszła do ciała lekarki – Obróć się. A i łączność już działa. – rozkazał. Trójka wykonał jej polecenie, równocześnie przykładając palce do lewego ucha.  
-SSV Iwo Jima zgłoście się – powiedział Hawk – Jane nie rób sobie jaj i powiedz coś.  
-Magiczne słowo – usłyszał w odpowiedzi  
-Wiesz jakie, ale nie powiem, bo to otwarty kanał. No i bardzo ładnie proszę abyś mnie połącza z komandorem.  
-Pięknie. No i uznaję to za przeprosiny – odparła pilotka przez radio, po czym odezwał się męski głos – Trójka melduj.  
-Dostałem się do laboratorium. Naukowcy, prócz jednej lekarki nie żyją. Oddział Red i major Kal'gen KIA.  
-Cholera – powiedział komandor – Musicie się ewakuować. Za trzydzieści minut rozpocznie się Exteraminatus.  
-Ja pierdole. Przyślijcie po nas prom.  
-Nie możemy nic zrobić. Po przybyciu floty Cytadeli, dostaliśmy rozkaz powrotu do przekaźnika. Musicie znaleźć inny sposób.  
-Chyba sobie jaja ze mnie robisz komandorze? Niby jaki? Na planecie opanowanej przez te robale?  
-Sierżancie – wtrąciła się Natasha – Niedaleko stąd jest port kosmiczny. Być może jest tam jakiś statek.  
-Dziękuje pani doktor – odparł Hawk – Może coś tam będzie. Spróbujemy się wydostać. Trójka bez odbioru – dodał. Połączenie zostało przerwane. Dziewczyna podeszła do Trójki.  
-Ile mamy?  
-Trzydzieści minut – odparł podjąć jej Kła - Daleko jest ten port?  
-Dwa kilometry na północ – odpowiedziała. W tym samym momencie podniósł M 18 - Lecz jest kolejka, która prowadzi prostej do niej.  
-Dawaj do niej – powiedział, po czym ruszyli szybkim krokiem. M 18 Piorun było karabinem szturmowym projektu Turian. Pewnie leżał w ręce, posiadał pochłaniacz na 25 pocisków. Musiał mu wystarczyć.

* * *

_**W 2750 roku udało się odkryć jak naprawdę działają Przekaźniki Masy**_. Bardo pomogły w tym dane jakie znaleziono na jednej z planet w układzie Veonów. Przez kolejne pięćdziesiąt lat próbowano stworzyć własną wersję Przekaźnika, jednak wtedy udało się odkryć inne oblicze Ciemnej Energii – destrukcyjne oblicze. Szybko stworzono projekt Akceleratora Ciemnej Energi. Cztery niezależne generatora Pola Efektu rozpędzały główny akcelerator(wzorowany na przekaźniku). Gdy ten osiągnie odpowiedni poziom, wysyłany jest specjalnie zrobiony pocisk, który zostaje rozpędzony do potężnej prędkości opuszcza akcelerator. Głównym zadaniem pocisku było zebranie Ciemnej Energii, która jakimś dziwnym sposobem przylega do niego. Gdy ten trafia w cel, następuje uwolnienie Energii. Zależnie od rozmiaru pocisku, tysiące do milionów kilometrów kwadratowych zostaje zniszczone. W 2832 roku został stworzony pierwszy krążownik uzbrojony ACE – CSV „Rannoch". Miałbym to straszak dla każdego kto będzie chciał zaatakować Republikę, jednak i tacy głupcy się znaleźli.

_**W 2912 roku nastąpiły Rebelie Yaghów**_, którzy postanowili zaatakować Veonów. Mimo zjednoczonych sił Turian, Ludzi i Veonów, nie udało się przebić do ich ojczystej planety, a sami Yaghowi stawali się coraz bardzie agresywni. Wtedy postanowiono sięgnąć po ostateczność – użycie ACE. W 8 lipca roku 2914, Wielka Pani Kanclerz Mikale Panui z Republiki Asari, zezwoliła na Extermiantus. Pięć dni później na orbitę Parnack wszedł CSV „Thesia". Trzy godziny później użyto ACE po raz pierwszy. Zniszczenia były ogromne. Yahg'owie natychmiast się podali, po czym nastąpiła blokada ich układów.

_**W ciągu kilku następnych lat jeszcze trzy krotne używano ACE i zawsze w tym samym celu**_ – zniszczyć skażenia Sulangi, jednak nie było to podawane do wiadomości. Teraz ponownie musiano użyć tej broni.

* * *

Hawk zerknął na swój omni klucz

-Piętnaście minut – mruknął i spojrzał na horyzont. Byli już nie daleko.  
-Mnie bardziej ciekawi kiedy pojawią się robotnicze – rzekła, oparta o poręcz, Natasha – Jeśli chcą się mnie pozbyć, to już dawno powinny tu być.

-Nie wywołuj Varrena z krateru – odparł Tommy, chociaż słowo pozbyć dziwnie brzmiało – Musimy być gotowi na wszystko.

-Mówiłeś coś o jakimś Veonomie. Major Kal'gen chyba. Nie dziwi cię, że nagle zniknęli? - zapytała -Masz coś na myśli?  
-To że mógł mieć inną misję …  
-Nie, to nie możliwe. Ich filozofia każe im walczyć o dobro i pomagać swoim sojusznikom. Jednak dzisiaj jest wszystko możliwe – odpowiedział. Miała dobry punkt - Jeśli przeżyje to wpierw wsadzę Thule'owi karabin w dupę i nacisnę spust, a następnie zaleje się w trupa – Dziewczyna się zaśmiała – Co?  
-Dobrze wiemy że tego nie zrobisz. Boisz się, że ona ... – nie skończyła, ponieważ kolejka się zatrzęsła. Oboje unieśli bronie – Wykrakałam  
-Sulangi?  
-Albo zombie. Raknii już pewnie zostały zniszczone – powiedziała. Kolejka trzęsła się coraz bardziej. Hawk szybko zanalizował sytuacje, po czym nacisnął język spustowy broni. Seria pocisków przebiła dach kolejki. Coś zaryczało – Co ty robisz?!  
-Albo my, albo one – odparł, gdy kolejna seria opuściła lufę jego karabinu. Znów coś zaryczało, po czym martwe truchło spadło z dachu. Kolejka wjechała do stacji – Szybko, za nim nich tu będzie więcej – rozkazał w momencie, gdy pojazd zadokował. Drzwi otwarły się, a oni ruszyli. Za sobą usłyszeli ryk, ale nie obracali się. Biegli najszybciej jak mogli.  
-Jest hangar! - krzyknęła Natasha widząc drzwi. Jednak pojawiło się tak kilkanaście zombie – Kurwa. Osłaniaj mnie!  
-Co ty … – nie skończył, ponieważ zobaczył zielone rozmycie w miejscu gdzie stała jego towarzyszka. Teraz stała pośród zombie. Tommy obrócił się i zobaczył owado podobne stworzenie. Wyglądało jak skorpion wielkości Volusa. Było zielono szare, posiadało cztery pary nóg – Co za gówno – nacisnął spust swojej broni. Ta wypluła serie śmiercionośnych pocisków, które trafiły w Sulangi, jednak one dalej szło w jego stronę. Kolejna seria znów opuściła lufę M 18, by w końcu pozbyć się problemu. Tak się zdawało Trójce, do momentu gdy pojawiły się kolejne stwory. Hawk spojrzał na licznik pozostałej amunicji. Przeładował. Nacisnął spust, tym razem trzymając go aż do końca pochłaniacza. Czy to pomogło? Na pewno pociski zabiły dwa stwory, ale nich było coraz więcej. Trójka szybko zmienił pochłaniacz, jednak po czuł że coś go przyciąga.  
-Nie mogłeś dłużej – warknęła Natasha, gdy Trójka upadł metr od niej. Zatrzasnęła drzwi, zaś Tommy natychmiast wstał i zobaczył efekty jakie zrobiła jego towarzyszka. Wywołało to nawet jego podziw – Chodźmy już.  
-Jasne – rzucił ruszając, jednocześnie patrząc na swój omni klucz – Siedem minut.  
-Jest – powiedziała widząc statek. Na oko to była szybka fregata do ucieczek – Idź otworzyć wyjście, ja tymczasem przygotuje się do startu.  
-Chwila, jakim cudem umiesz pilotować? Piętnaście lat byłaś uwieziona.  
-Przejęłam tą wiedzę od kilku pilotów. Mówiłam ci, że moja ...  
-Dobra wiem. Idź odpalaj. Mamy mało czasu – wszedł w jej połowie zdania, by następnie udał się do konsoli. Po chwili otworzył wrota, z których do środka wleciał prom – Siły Cytadeli – powiedział w myślach, gdy promu wyskoczyło kilku marines.  
-Rzuć broń! - krzyknął jeden z nich mierząc w kierunku Spartanina – Powiedziałem coś!  
-Spokojnie! Red Three, Siły Przymierza! - odkrzyknął Hawk, jednak żołnierze nie opuścili broni – Co jest?  
-Nie wierze wam! - odparł marine – Mamy zadanie zabić każd … - nie skończył ponieważ coś przebiło go na pół.  
-Nie tym razem – powiedział głos. Hawk go poznał.  
-Joe! - odkrzyknął mierząc broń w zdrajce. Ten tylko się uśmiechnął i wyjął ostrze … ostrze które okazało się jego ręką. Po chwili zmieniły się z jakieś szpony które rozerwały kolejnych marine. Trójka patrzył przerażony jak jego były kompan zabija żołnierzy – Co się tobie stało?  
-Jestem udoskonalany – odparł zmierzając w jego stronę. Hawk nacisnął na spust swojej broni. Ta wypluła pociski, które odbiły się od pancerza Joe – A teraz zginiesz jako ostatni. Jesteś już uznany za terrorystę.  
-Nie sadzę – powiedział kolejny głos, którym okazał się major Kal'gen. Owadopodobny obcy trzymał Turański Pazur.  
-Zapomniałem o tobie – mruknął mutant – Poczekaj Hawk. Zaraz wracam - zmienił swoją rękę w ostrze i pobiegł w kierunku Veona. Ten zrobił unik. Zaatakował.  
-Ruszaj się! - usłyszał przez radio. Trójka zaczął biec w kierunku pojazdu, co jakiś czas patrząc na walkę między majorem a już byłym człowiekiem. Po chwili był już na pokładzie fregaty, która zaczęła startować. Spartanin spojrzał na omni klucz.  
-Półtora minuty! - krzyknął wbiegając na mostek – Szybciej!  
-Próbuje! - odkrzyknęła Natasha, gdy opuścili hangar i zniknęli. Tymczasem Joe wbił swoje ostrze w majora. Ten wydał ostatnie tchnienie.  
-To nie koniec przyjacielu. To nie koniec – powiedział złowrogo …

* * *

**CSV Palaven, trzy minuty wcześniej**

-Generale, straciliśmy kontakt z oddziałem Delta – powiedział jeden Turian siedzących przed wieloma monitorami.  
-Widać, że ci pieprzeni terroryście zabili nich. Jak pozostałe oddziały? - zapytał zły Tyber. Nie lubił, gdy jego ludzi giną  
-Wracają na Palaven.  
-Dobrze. Przygotować się do odpalenia – rzekł generał. Pojawił się przed nim holo panel. Turianin wpisał kod i usiadł na swoim krześle, czekając na pokaz ..

* * *

**MSV Czarny Jastrząb**

-Trzydzieści sekund! - powiedział Hawk siadając na fotelu i spojrzał z przerażeniem w potężne fioletowe światło – Szybciej!  
-To jest najszybciej! - odkrzyknęła mu. Wtedy pojedyncze światło zmieniło się słup.  
-Kurwa mac! - krzyknął Trójka, gdy pojazdem zaczęło trząść. Dość mocno. Zamknął oczy. Po chwili wszystko ustało - Czy ja jeszcze żyje? - zapytał się sam siebie. Otworzył powieki.  
-Mówiłam że nam się uda – odparła dziewczyna. Próbowała być spokojna, ale chyba w głębi duszy bała się bardziej od żołnierza. Teraz kierował się do Przekaźnika Masy – Gdzie cię od ... – nie skończyła ponieważ coś nich uderzyło – Co jest? - Hawk spojrzał na radar i Ladar.  
-Mamy towarzystwo. Dwa myśliwce – powiedział. Uruchomił zabrał radio – Tutaj Red Three! Nie strzelać do, kurwy nedzy!  
-Macie się podać! Jesteście podejrzani w sprawie zabójstwa oficerów sił Cytadeli! To były strzały ostrzegawcze!  
-Cholera – powiedział Tommy wyłączając radio. Musiał coś wymyślić – Jak dużo umiejętności przejęłaś od tych pilotów?  
-Najważniejsze rzeczy – odparła, tymczasem Hawk zaczął coś sprawdzać. Na jego twarzy pojawił się diabelski uśmiech – Masz jakiś plan? - zapytała zaintrygowana.  
-Można tak powiedzieć. Ten statek służył do przewożenie kontrabandy, przez co ma klika fajnych funkcji. Leć w stronę przekaźnika, a ja zajmę się resztą – powiedział. Zaczął grzebać na konsoli. Zbliżali się do przekaźnika.  
-Hawk …  
-Leć – powiedział, po czym uruchomił radio – Nie poddamy się. Nie zabiliśmy waszych ludzi … - nie skończył ponieważ coś trafiło w pojazd. Hawk wyłączył radio – Skacz. Podałem współrzędne.  
-Mierzą do nas rakietami a ty mówisz żeby skakała? Pojebało cię?  
-Spokojnie. Mam dla nich niespodziankę – poinformowała ją  
-Mam nadziej, że to coś dobrego – mruknęła. Statek przygotowywał się do wejścia w nad świetlną - Namierzyli nas! - wykrzyczała Natasha. Hawk nacisnął coś na panelu, po czym usiadł wyluzowany.

* * *

Dwa myśliwce bojowe Turian zwane też Pazurami leciały tuż za Czarnym Jastrzębiem. Tak wskazywała sygnatura pojazdu.

-Tutaj Pazur jeden jeden. Proszę o pozwolenie na użycie rakiet zero – powiedział pilot przez radio.  
-Pazur jeden jeden. Macie pozwolenie – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Turianin rozpoczął namierzenie.  
-Chcą skakać – powiedział przez radio drugi pilot – Zdejmiesz nich?  
-Tak. Asystuj mi – odparł pierwszy. Wskaźnik powoli zachodził na fregatę. Czerwony punkt w końcu najechał cały, a holo panel wyświetlił, że cel został namierzony – Namierzony. Zdej ... – nie skończył ponieważ z ogona fregaty wyleciało mnóstwo mały bombek, który wybuchły. System namierzenia obu myśliwców zwariował, po czym się zresetował – Kurwa!  
-Co do diabła? - krzyknął drugi przez radio, zaś pierwszy patrzył bezradnie jak Czarny Jastrząb skacze przez przekaźnik.  
-Tu Pazury. Misja nie udana. Wracamy – powiedział. Myśliwce zawróciły.

* * *

**Koniec Aktu I: Miłego złego początki **


End file.
